Various standardized neuropsychological tests are though to tap frontal lobe function to varying degrees. These involve verbal fluency, multiple tracking, category formation, and hypothetico- deductive reasoning and set shifting. The differential performance of schizophrenic patients with physiological frontal lobe dysfunctions of these tasks is unknown. We are investigating the sensitivity of the tests and the possibility that there is a hierarchical arrangement of them.